essencefandomcom-20200214-history
EssenceRO Server Rules
Rules and Offenses Minor Offenses Breaking the following rules will result in the character being temporarily jailed. *On the first offense, the player will be jailed for 3 hours. *On the second offense, the player will be jailed for 6 hours. *Further repeated offenses will result in punishment as outlined under Moderate Offenses. ' * Blocking NPCs:' Vending and Chat Rooms are not allowed to block NPCs on any map. Blocking NPCs is defined as "placing a Chat Room or Vending character within 4 cells of any NPC." ' * Spamming:' Spamming skills or text is not allowed. *"Skill spam" is defined as "repeatedly casting skills with no purpose other than being an annoyance or distraction." An example of this would be repeatedly casting True Sight in town in spite of the fact it serves no purpose after the first time. *"Text spam" is defined as "overflowing the chat window with at least five messages which are annoying or distracting." Moderate Offenses Breaking the following rules will result in the user's account being temporarily banned. The duration of the ban is dependent on the number of previous offenses. *The first offense will result in a 24 hour ban on the offending account. *The second offense will result in a 3 day ban on the offending account. *The third offense will result in a 1 week ban on the offending account and any related accounts. *Further repeated offenses will result in a 2 week ban on the account and any related accounts. Leeching Survival Arena: *Leeching Survival Arena is defined as "noticeably doing very little or nothing to assist the team effort in achieving victory in Survival Arena." On each offense, the offending character will be removed from the Survival Arena if reported while Survival Arena is still in progress. Kill Stealing: *Kill Stealing is defined as "attacking a monster that is either pursuing/attacking another player or is being attacked by another player." Taming a monster, using a Pokeball or otherwise, will be considered Kill Stealing. To minimize occurrences of this offense, players are encouraged to take advantage of the @noks command. *Boss status monsters in their natural spawn areas are considered Free For All and are exempt from this rule. Boss monsters which are summoned through Quests, Bloody Branches, or Abracadabra are not considered Free For All and are covered under the Kill Stealing rule. If you find an MVP on a non-pvp map and no one comes to claim it for 5 minutes, it will be considered Free For All and you may attack it freely. Harassment: *Harassment is defined as "seeking to insult or disturb another player while on the server." If you're in doubt about what you're doing and think it may be considered harassment, it is best to err on the side of caution. Instances of harassment reports will be dealt with on a case-to-case basis at enforcement discretion. Examples of Harassment include repeatedly attempting to continue speaking to or bothering another player after they have made it clear to you that they don't wish to talk to you, and intentionally evading measures such as /ex. Note that being killed on a PVP map is not considered harassment. Severe Offenses Breaking the following rules will result in all related accounts being permanently blocked. Repeated offenses will result in all related accounts being blocked in addition to a block of the user's IP address and any future accounts. Botting: *Botting is defined as "proven use of third party technology that gives an unfair advantage over other players." If a player is found running multiple bots at the same time, it will be counted as multiple offenses, even if it's the first time being caught. Staff Impersonation: *Staff Impersonation is defined as "attempting to impersonate the EssenceRO Staff." This includes impersonating the EssenceRO Staff guild, pretending to be a specific staff member, and use of character names that include "GM" as a title. Other Bug Exploitation: *Bug Exploitation is defined as "intentional use of in-game errors in any skill, NPC, or item script to generate results which give a player a distinct advantage unintended by the staff, or intentionally withholding knowledge of such an issue from the staff." This includes generating extra items or zeny, or using equipment/skills in a manner which will cause such an error. Any errors should be reported to the staff immediately, either under Bug Reports or Special Requests, depending on the nature of the bug. Depending on the severity of the exploit, the player may be jailed, temporarily banned, have their items/accounts wiped, or permanently blocked. Scamming: *Scamming is defined as "using deception in order to obtain a person's items, zeny, or accounts." This includes pretending to be someone else that the other player would normally trust and then asking for their items/zeny or account information. Players should take note that the staff will not track down items lost in a scam, so please be responsible with your items and accounts. General Malicious/Inappropriate Behavior: *If the administration feels that a player is demonstrating malicious or inappropriate behavior on the server, then the administration reserves the right to punish the player as they see fit. Also note that committing an offense to an excessive point may be deemed as committing multiple offenses and the punishment will be more severe, decided at the discretion of the staff.